Vanilla and Wine
by BethsAnatomy
Summary: Callie and Arizona share a bath after a long day. One-Shot


The smell of vanilla candles consumed the apartment as Arizona lit the last one and placed it on the edge of the tub. She turned on the tap, letting the water hit the bath salts, which brought forth their own scent that twisted together perfectly with the candles. Arizona closed her eyes as she inhaled the intoxicating aroma. She grabbed the end of her shirt, pulling it over her head and tossed it in the clothes hamper. She then carefully started removing her jeans, tossing them with her shirt. Arizona carefully balanced herself at the end of the tub to remove her prosthetic and the rest of her clothing before lowering her body into the hot water.

Her body adjusted to the temperature as she leaned against the back of the tub and loosely tied up her hair. Arizona had a long day at work, the PEDS wing was busy that day, her leg was sore and her head was throbbing. She just wanted to come home to her wife and have a glass of wine, but Callie got called in due to a car crash so Arizona opted for a quite bath instead. She rested her head on the ledge and closed her eyes, allowing her muscles to relax as her mind drifted off somewhere else.

She was so caught up in her head she almost didn't hear Callie come home. She opened her eyes and lifted her head when she heard her wife opening a cupboard in the kitchen and closing it again. Callie's footsteps grew louder has she walked into the bedroom. Arizona propped herself up, waiting for her wife to walk into the bathroom.

"Mmm it smells good in here," Callie smiled as she walked into the bathroom and towards Arizona.

"How was work?" Arizona asked before Callie leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Fine, I brought you something," Callie held out a bottle of wine and two glasses. She popped open the bottle and poured her wife a glass; placing it on the side of the tub.

"Thank you," Arizona pulled on Callie's shirt to bring her in for another kiss, "Join me?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Callie stood up and pulled her shirt over her head as she watched Arizona pour wine into the second glass. She unzipped her pants and slid them down to her feet, stepping to the side and kicking them. Callie reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, letting it fall off her shoulders and into the pile on the floor. Arizona smiled at her when the bra hit the floor and Callie felt her stomach muscles tighten and her cheeks turn red. She couldn't believe that after all this time together and all they had been through Arizona still made her feel like a teenager. Every time Arizona looked at her, Callie's heart pounded and butterflies swarmed her stomach. She finished getting undressed, stepped into the tub behind Arizona and slowly lowered herself in the water. As soon as Callie sat down, Arizona leaned back into her and both women let out a sigh of content.

"I missed you today," Arizona traced lines up and down Callie's legs under the water.

"I missed you too," Callie kissed Arizona's shoulder and reached for her glass of wine, "This is nice."

"Yeah, I figured a nice hot bath would help."

"Help with what?"

"Oh, my leg was hurting today. Well it's still hurting but it's not as bad." Arizona grabbed Callie's free hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Uh, well I can massage it…if you want."

"I'd like that," Arizona turned her head, placed her hand on Callie's cheek and kissed the other.

Callie sat up and moved over to the other side of the tub and faced Arizona. Her hands went under the water and gently started to massage her wife's leg. Arizona closed her eyes as the pain slowly lifted with every movement of Callie's hands.

"Too hard?" Callie asked when she noticed Arizona's eyebrows scrunch.

"No, no. It feels good."

They sat together in silence as Callie continued to massage Arizona and the blonde kept her eyes closed and head back; taking in the touch of her wife's fingertips. Callie watched her wife's face soften and become lighter. All the pain and stress seemed to disappear and for a moment she looked like the woman who kissed her in the bar. The water was calm as they both became still, except for a few gentle ripples caused by Arizona's chest rising and falling.

"Arizona?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm done," Callie pulled her hands out from under the water and rested them on the sides of the tub. Arizona lifted her head back up and opened her eyes, letting her gaze lock on the gorgeous woman across from her.

"Come here," Arizona motioned with her head and reached out her hand, "Please."

Callie took Arizona's hand and shuffled her body closer to her wife. Arizona propped herself up, allowing Callie to place her body underneath hers. The blonde then wrapped her leg around Callie's waist and lowered herself on her lap. Arizona rested her arms on Callie's shoulders and tangled her wife's hair in her fingers. She tilted her head and moved her lips closer to Callie's until they were an inch away form each other. Arizona felt Callie's hands run up her back and push their bodies together. The blonde closed the gap between their lips and in that moment she felt like herself. When she was in Callie's arms like this and was entirely consumed in her wife, she felt like herself; like nothing had ever changed.

"What are you thinking?" Callie asked as they broke their kiss for air.

"I love you," Arizona smiled as she brushed a piece of Callie's hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"I love you too."

"You're shaking Callie." Arizona pulled her wife into a hug and held her tight.

"Because I don't ever want to lose you."

"Are you sure it's not because the water is cold?"

"Arizona…" Callie squeezed the blonde tighter.

"You won't lose me," Arizona placed a kiss on Callie's neck, "Lets get out of here and get into bed and just cuddle, okay?"

"Okay."

"And maybe I can give you a massage?" Arizona pulled herself out of the tub, with Callie's hand guiding her so she wouldn't slip.

"I think I like that idea." Callie sat up, picked Arizona up and started carrying her to the bed.

They didn't let go of each other for the rest of the night.

**AN:** _Hearing from you guys always makes my day, so let me know what you think!_


End file.
